The Next Generation: A Thin Line
by gothgirlstrikesagain
Summary: "You know this can't happen" "says who" "Everyone..." Aurora Jones and Julian Belloq were destined to hate each other, due to their grandparents rivalry. But the line between Hate and Love is a very thin line indeed.


**This is just a test to see if this works, i've never done a next generation story before and want your opinion of the characters. I've also never done an indiana Jones story before so it's all new.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OCs ALL THE REST BELONG TO LUCASFILMS OR THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**With that done, on with the chapter...**

* * *

Julian slips his hand under my chin, forcing me to look into his crystal eyes… all I see is lust. He caresses my chin as he draws closer to my chapped lips, my heart jumping loudly in my chest. I close my eyes as I feel his sweet breath on my face, then his own lips gently touching mine. The fireworks begin as he continues the gentle kiss, his fingers still placed under my chin.

Slowly the kiss deepens as both of us become ever more lustful, the outside dilemmas unknown to either of us. As he presses his lips more firmly on mine, his tongue rubs on by teeth, begging to enter my mouth, and I let him. Our tongues entwine as I feel the tension rise, heat following this tension.

His hand then leaves my chin and rests on my chest, as if we'll go that far. We continue until I feel his hand begin unbutton my shirt, and I am forced to grab his hand. He freezes a look of confusion on his breathless face.

"You know this can't happen." I answer to his look of confusion. He simply leans near my lips again, only centimetres away from them.

"Says who?" He asks seductively in his French accent.

"Everyone…" I answer, before caving as I look into his eyes. I grab his hair as he pulls me against him again. His nails dig into my waist as I tug at his hair, the lust too strong. I lean back onto the bed, and he lies on top of me, but he is careful not to touch my body as he smirks before meeting my lips again.

We continue in this position, until he moves in between my legs, making me moan slightly. He replies to this by nipping and biting my neck as I savage his once neat blonde hair. I get lost in the hot sensation, forgetting I'm kissing Julian Belloq… forgetting our family's rivalry.

Our "session" becomes more physical as the night draws on. Neither of us is idiotic and use protection. Only we know we'll regret it in the morning.

We lie together under a thin white sheet, me lying on my side with Julian's arm wrapped around my bare waist as he cuddles up to me. He doesn't sleep, merely watching me sleep with satisfied eyes. He sighs, knowing this will not sit well with his papa if he ever found out. The truth was that she had intrigued him since their first encounter. Pointing a gun at her head wasn't a customary first date, or her using him as a hostage to make her escape…but she had proven her worth.

Julian pushed a brown strand off her face; he realized how much he was in love with her. His papa had mentioned how his grandpapa had feelings for Marion Ravenwood; Aurora's grandma, maybe history _was_ repeating itself.

He almost jumps out of his skin as Aurora turns over to face him, a look of contempt on her inherited face. He made sure she was asleep before pushing another strand off her face, wondering if her any of her features she had inherited from the great Indiana Jones.

They were eighteen, too young to know true love in most people's eyes. Nevertheless, he felt it; he felt it for her.

_A flame cannot be extinguished if its source is love… such a poetic saying. _He thought as he stared longingly at her, thinking this saying was indeed true.

Her eyelids flutter open and he feels the awkwardness, she simply groans before firmly closing her eyes.

"Morning Aurora" He says mockingly.

"It's too early for regret, give me another hour." She replies absentmindedly, he smiles before kissing her forehead.

"As you wish, but just so you know…I regret nothing." He murmurs in her ear.

She falls asleep again before she can answer, and rests her head on his chest. He doesn't want it to end, knowing that this shared moment will never happen again. His Grandpapa would undoubtedly be ashamed of him, but not as much as Indiana Jones would with Aurora.

A constant barking of a stray dog filters through the blinds, and forces Julian to his feet, a white robe wrapped around him. Rushing over to the cheap hotels' old window, he lifts the blinds. He curses as a group of his papa's men search around the London Street, clearly looking for him and the headpiece.

That headpiece has caused nothing but pain and loss to his family; he would see that damn thing destroyed if not for his papa's plan.

As the group of men draw closer, Julian quickly dresses himself in what he wore yesterday. He tries not to wake Aurora, but she was taught to listen for the tiny click of a gun at all times, and immediately sits up. Her hair lies on one side as she stares at Julian who loads the pistol carefully.

Taking the situation the wrong way, Aurora feels betrayed and humiliated; she goes to swing a punch at him but is stopped by an agile hand. He focuses on her for a few seconds before placing the pistol at his side.

"Papa's men are here, and they are _not _getting that damn headpiece." He says with determination. He goes to the window again, pulling a single blind up and pointing the gun at one of the men. They are now a few yards away from the hotel, and needing to be terminated. He concentrates on making the bullet count, before pulling the trigger. He misses by a metre, and the man looks straight at the window startled.

"You really do have a crap shot, I thought you were bluffing." Aurora appears at his side, dressed and ready for a fight. She snatches the gun from him, and without even looking shoots at the man who falls to the floor, blood spilling from the bullet hole. The other men are then alerted of their position, and begin to shoot at the window. Both crouch as a bullet whizzes over the top of their heads, the headpiece dangling from a golden chain around Aurora's neck.

"Great plan, now what do we do?" Julian says aggressively, jealous of Aurora's skill. Aurora thinks for a few seconds, this time means another two bullets pass over their heads.

"Well…we run." She says before pushing herself form the window and to the hotel room's door. She motions Julian to follow, which he does while crouching as the men take another shot. They leave the room with the door wide open, rushing down the corridor to another window at the end of the hall. Aurora quickly unlatches the window and opens it wide; there is a medium drop onto another building.

"You're not suggesting for us to _jump_?" Julian remarks, this daring escape not in his forte.

"What, you've never taken a short cut before?' Aurora says jokily, screams being heard bellow them.

"I never been shot at before, papa wanted to know I was safe." Julian replies, which Aurora gives a perfect "are you kidding me?" look, before looking down at the building below.

"Safety? My dad gave me my first gun when I was eight, and then proceeded to make me fire at the dog…he didn't count on me having a good aim, the poor mutt.' She says before jumping out of the window, rolling after she hits the concrete ground. He slaps his hands against his legs at the disbelief that he was actually doing this; he's pretty certain grandpapa René didn't have to do this when he was an archaeologist.

"Hey French boy, you coming or not?" Aurora shouts from her position on the roof of the building below. He sighs, then proceeds to jump down and meet her… And so their adventure began.

* * *

**So i found out Belloq (rene) had a so and i played evrything around that as well as aurora being Mutt's daughter. Pleae review as i am unsure about this story and would like advice or just if you want this story to continue. Thank you.**

**~GothGirlStrikesAgain**


End file.
